The River and the Rose
by itsnotasnogbox
Summary: The Doctor planned a romantic evening with River, but things might not be that easy. Old friends might get in the way…
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor pranced around he TARDIS, flicking switches, pulling levers and pushing buttons, just to get the confused Amy and Rory Pond to Rome.

"Doctor, why are we going to Rome?" Amy asked again.

"Two reasons. First, you and Rory deserve a holiday. Second, I have something I need to do." He said, praying they wouldn't ask what.

"What's that then?" Amy asked impishly. Rory held back a smile.

"Um… nothing." The Doctor coughed.

"Doctor, we can help, if you want, it wouldn't be a trouble to stay." Rory offered.

"No! No, it's fine." He exclaimed.

"Why do you want us out so badly? Have you got a date or something? Oh my god, you do! You have a date! Who with?" Amy's face lit up with excitement.

"Fine…" The Doctor gave in. "River." Their mouths dropped open.

"Like, my daughter, River? Melody, River?"

"Well, not to me. For you, yes. For me, it's River. That's how I met her. As River. Then she was Melody. Then River again. It's all very complicated. But yes, that River."

"Right... Well, Rome?" Rory asked awkwardly.

"Yes! Rome! Right!" He pulled one final lever and the TARDIS came to a stand-still. "Rome. Here we are. Get out."

"Since you asked so nicely…" Amy muttered and walked out of the TARDIS.

"If you need us just c—" Rory started to say once he was outside, but the Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors closed.

"Finally. Peace and quiet. Not sure if I like it. Do you?" He asked the TARDIS console. It shuddered in agreement. He mumbled to himself as he flew the TARDIS to his next destination. When he landed, he changed out of his tweed jacket and brown trousers into a black suit, but kept the bow-tie.

"I'll get a fez somewhere…" He smiled and straightened his bow-tie. As the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, he remembered something. Something important. The gift he'd gotten for River. A necklace with a jewel that shone many different colours depending on the weather. It was so pretty. He'd had a hard time hiding it from Amy. She'd have stolen it without a doubt. He ran and fished it out of his weed jacket pocket.

"_Now _I'm ready." He said to nobody in particular and marched out the doors, examining the necklace. When he opened them, he froze. The Doctor's breath caught. Standing in front of him was a blond woman about 19-20 years old. She had brown eyes. The woman was wearing a familiar purple jacket. The Doctor managed to choke out one single word.

"Rose?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The second instalment of 'the River and the Rose'. I would just like to say that I, unfortunately, do not own anything Doctor Who. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Doctor!" She smiled.

"Rose!" He pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you!" She laughed.

"What about the metacrisis me?"

"Oh, well, I mean the real you, with the TARDIS and all."

"I've missed you, too."

"So…" Rose said awkwardly. "Do you travel alone?"

"No." He admitted. "After Donna, I travelled alone for a bit, but then I regenerated, obviously. And I met Amy and Rory." Rose nodded slowly.

"And have you… I mean, um…" She struggled for the words. The Doctor glanced at his watch nervously. Rose looked at his clothes. "A bow-tie?"

"Bow-ties are cool." He smiled and straightened it. Rose noticed the necklace.

"Who's that for?" She questioned.

"River." He blurted out unthinkingly and mentally kicked himself for it.

"Who's River?"

"M-my… um…"

"Oh! Sweetie, there you are!" River grinned and waltzed over to them.

"Rose, this is River Song. River, this is Rose Tyler." He introduced them. River smiled confidently and Rose just stared.

"Where are we going this time?" River asked excitedly. Rose obviously wasn't comfortable with the way River looked at him.

"Picnic." He grinned. "At Asgard. Have you got your diary on you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Spoilers." He quoted her. She laughed. Rose coughed loudly.

"I guess this is good bye, then?" Her face fell.

"You could come with us, if you like." River offered. It was immediate that neither Rose nor the Doctor was comfortable with that.

"O-Okay…?" She said it like a question.

"Shall we?" He gestured to the TARDIS and grinned.

"Of course, Sweetie." River stepped inside and walked to the console. Rose gasped.

"It changed…" She sounded disappointed.

"Yes." He said softly. River started to fly the TARDIS.

"She can fly it?" Rose ogled.

"Ha! That's not _flying that TARDIS! _You call that flying?" He sneered.

"No. I call it flying it _properly." _

"She can't fly you, can she, Sexy?" A blank look from Rose caused him to explain. "The TARDIS."

"We've landed." River announced.

"No we haven't!" Rose turned to the Doctor.

"Yes we have." River started to explain. "I took the breaks off." The Doctor looked disgusted.

"Let's get you out of here before I do something I won't be proud of."

"Spoilers." River smirked. The Doctor grinned impishly and pushed out of the TARDIS.

"I hate you." She said lovingly.

"No you don't." He replied automatically. Rose looked at the two of them and sighed. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
